


I'm stupid for you

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, it's just soft, it's not even detailed tbh, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Kihyun's had a rough week at work and all he wants is some peace and quiet. Minhyuk has never been particularly good at that, but he's always been the best at making Kihyun feel special.





	I'm stupid for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic like this for _ages_ and now that it finally happened, I just wanna keep writing more haha.
> 
> this is hella self-indulgent (aren't all fanfics, in some way?) but it's my birthday alright, I had to treat myself somehow.
> 
> anyhow, pls enjoy!! ♡

Kihyun sighed, leaning his head against the steel wall of the elevator he was in. His day had been long, too long. It wasn’t a bad day, per se; rather, it was just tiring. He had honestly worked entirely too much in the past week: he could still see the numbers in his mind when he closed his eyes. He was so thankful the weekend had finally rolled around.

When he entered his flat, he noticed that Minhyuk wasn’t home yet. There was no music playing, no shoes in the hallway, and no cheerful greeting that would’ve perked him up. He knew Minhyuk would be working late, but he didn’t realise just how  _ much  _ later.

After taking off his shoes and putting them away in the carefully organised rack, he stepped into the kitchen, but a second later stepped right out. He had been thinking about dinner all through his way home, but now that he was actually here, he wasn’t in the mood to cook at all. Usually, he didn’t mind it - it helped with the stress his job constantly seemed to burden him with - but today even that seemed like a chore.

So instead, he entered his room and took out a pair of pyjamas, his favourite ones, and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the bath fill as he picked out his favourite playlist on his phone and took off his work clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket. As soon as the tub was full, he slid into the bathtub that was just a tad too small for him, and sighed again softly. He rested his head against the cold tiled walls and closed his eyes, letting the music surround him, humming along to the soft melodies.

After what felt like an eternity (but was probably only five or so minutes), he heard the front door to the apartment open and the undeniable racket of Minhyuk taking off and tossing his shoes against the shoe rack, not even trying to get them in.

“Kihyunnie?” he then called out, the sound barely audible over the music.

“Bathroom,” Kihyun replied, just loud enough to be heard across the apartment.

A few moments later, the bathroom door opened - he hadn’t locked it, hadn't seen the need to - and Minhyuk entered the small room. He took one look at Kihyun, then began taking off his own clothes as well, ignoring Kihyun’s complaints about how the tub was too small for the two of them and how all he wanted was to relax in peace. He slipped into the tub, against the wall opposite Kihyun, and grinned.

“You’re too tall for this!” Kihyun groaned, having to bend his knees all the way up to his chest to accommodate.

“Kiii,” Minhyuk whined. He lifted his legs, swinging them across the edge of the tub and consequently splashing water across the bathroom floor, but a moment later he decided that he wasn’t comfortable, that he couldn't sit there properly because of the faucet.  With some clumsy maneuvering and even more water sloshing over the side of the tub, Minhyuk’s back was pressed up against Kihyun’s chest, his legs up against the wall in front of them in an angle that couldn’t possibly be comfortable.

Kihyun sighed, but let Minhyuk tug at his arms until they were wrapped around his waist. Minhyuk then leaned his head back onto Kihyun’s shoulder and turned his face to kiss his cheek. 

They sat in silence for a bit after that, which surprised Kihyun. He had half-expected for Minhyuk to tell him about his day as he always did when he got home, but the unpredictability of his boyfriend was something he loved, so he didn’t complain. He closed his eyes, feeling the soft puffs of Minhyuk’s breath against his jaw and neck as they sat together, listening to Kihyun’s music and taking in the scent of the bath soaps. 

Kihyun surprised himself when he was the one to break the silence, a song and a half later. “How was your day?” he asked quietly, eyes opening slowly, reluctantly.

Minhyuk, who had been silently playing with Kihyun’s fingers and randomly kissing his neck, looked up. “It was good,” he replied, just a tad too loud, but who would he be if he wasn't? “There was a teacher meeting after extracurricular classes ended. I texted you about being late but you didn't reply, so I figured you were probably working late too.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun sighed. He rested his cheek against the top of Minhyuk’s head, the other man humming in response, always happy with physical contact. “I was.”

Minhyuk waited a second for him to elaborate, but when he didn't, he turned his head to look at him again. “So then? How was work?”

Kihyun let out a tired chuckle and shook his head. “I feel like my brain is melting, honestly. This entire week has just been so busy. The company’s working us to the ground, I swear.”

Pouting, Minhyuk craned his neck up again and kissed Kihyun’s jaw, making him smile. Then suddenly, he turned around, just barely missing elbowing Kihyun in the ribs, and grabbed Kihyun’s face in his hands before kissing him square on the lips.

Kihyun laughed in surprise, kissing his boyfriend back quickly before he was pulling away from him and stepping out of the bathtub, dripping even more water all over the bathroom floor as he reached for a towel.

“Where are you going?” Kihyun asked, perpetually confused by his boyfriend’s actions. “You didn’t even rinse yourself off!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Minhyuk flashed him a grin before opening the bathroom door. “You stay here!”

Kihyun winced as the door slammed shut behind him, then just shook his head and stretched his legs out. Letting his eyes slip shut again, he let the music lull him back into a state of ease, forgetting all about Minhyuk’s antics for a moment.

 

After what was probably a reasonable amount of time, Kihyun decided he’d better get out and see what Minhyuk was up to. 

As he padded out of the bathroom in his pyjamas and his old pair of glasses (he had no idea where his new ones were - he’d probably left them at work), still running a towel over his damp hair, he looked for his boyfriend. He wasn’t in their bedroom, nor was he in the kitchen, which left the living room - and the small closet by the entrance, but for some reason, Kihyun figured he wouldn’t be in there. It was just a hunch though.

When he stepped into the living room, he gasped, hands stilling.

The overhead lights were off, bathing the room in only the soft glow from the floor lamp in the corner. Minhyuk had pulled their sofa into a bed, a function they only used on the rare occasions when their friends or family members would stay over, and had covered the surface in pillows and blankets that he must’ve dug out from the aforementioned closet. On the coffee table that had been pushed to the side was an assortment of drinks they had in their kitchen, ranging from orange juice to a half full bottle of wine they kept for special occasions. Minhyuk had been sitting on the edge of the bed, typing something into his laptop with his big, goofy glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose when Kihyun had entered, but now he was in his space, pulling him towards and into the bed.

“What is all this?” Kihyun asked, not hiding his amazement as he climbed into the bed, Minhyuk close behind him. He propped up a few pillows and made himself comfortable, chuckling when he noticed the plushies Minhyuk had added to the mix. 

With a shrug, Minhyuk finished off what he was doing on the laptop and closed it, setting it aside before turning around and wiggling closer to Kihyun. “I thought it would be nice. We can watch that drama you always say you don’t have time for, and I won’t have to carry you to bed when you fall asleep halfway through,” Minhyuk teased, earning himself a poke in the ribs. “Hey! I did all this for you and that’s what I get?”

Kihyun laughed, throwing an arm around Minhyuk and pulling him close, letting him be the one engulfed in his boyfriend’s embrace for a change. “Thank you. This is nice.”

“I even got your favourite blanket out, even though it’s kinda hot for it.”

“I noticed,” Kihyun smiled, moving his arm away from Minhyuk to pull the soft grey blanket closer to them. He could feel his seemingly endless stress dissolving as he pressed himself closer into his boyfriend's side.

“And,” Minhyuk murmured, voice muffled by Kihyun’s hair, “I ordered some food from your favourite Thai place.”

At that, Kihyun pushed himself up so he could look at Minhyuk. “Really?”

When Minhyuk smiled and nodded, Kihyun couldn’t help but reach up and kiss him softly. His glasses were pressing against Minhyuk’s awkwardly, digging into his skin slightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sighing gently into the kiss, he brought a hand up to his boyfriend’s cheek, running a thumb along it. Minhyuk’s hand around his waist held him in place as he felt himself falling more and more into the other, more and more in love.

When they pulled away, Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “I love you,” he murmured, hand still on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“I love you too.” Minhyuk grinned, leaning in to kiss Kihyun’s nose. “You try to hide it, but you’re so sappy.”

Kihyun finally moved his hand to smack his boyfriend's chest softly. “Says the one who did all this.”

“What can I say,” Minhyuk shrugged, wrapping his other arm around Kihyun. “You make me sappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo we need more fics where Kihyun isn't constantly salty and is actually capable of other real human emotions. I will rally for this until the day I die tbh
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)!


End file.
